A Path to Isolation
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: Hard times has fallen of the Pines family, when Mabel falls into a coma Dipper is forced to live life without his sister. Dipper struggles with dealing with her condition in worst way possible. And when it finally seems like there is no hope Dipper makes a deal that will test the limits of just how far he is willing to go to save his sister's life.


A Path to Isolation

 _Chapter 1 Dipper's Heart_

Dipper walked down the road from his school. He merely walked alone in solemn silence. The only sounds only came from the envierment around him. Piedmont, California this time of year was warm. The sun bounced off of passing cars and buses. Though Dipper didn't notice it much, he just kept his head down as he let his feet carry him to his destination. When he arrived outside the doors he had come to know; he allowed himself to cross into the threshold of the revolving doors. Like always he walked up to the front desk. The old lady at the visitor's desk looked up and smiled softly. "Ah Dipper, here to see your sister, are you?" She asked. Dipper nodded silently. "Here is your visitor pass, I'll let Dr. Keith know you're here. He wanted to sit down and chat with you." Dipper paused mid-way as he was taking the visitor's pass. "He, wants to talk to me? Do you know what that might be about?" Dipper asked. She shook her head. "Sorry dear, I don't. That information is strictly confidential. You'll have to hear it from Dr. Keith yourself." The woman at the desk explained. Dipper took the pass and nodded. "Alright, well, I'll see you later to return my pass." She held up her hand. "By the time you're finished your visit I'll have gone home for the day, please give your pass to Shalin instead." He paused. "Oh, alright then. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then." She smiled. "I'll hold you to that promise." He forced a smile. "Have I ever missed a visiting day since all this started?" She shook her head. "No, I suppose not. Now then off you go." Dipper left down the lobby to the store and purchased fresh pink roses, before heading to the elevator. The woman at the desk opened her book and marked down another tally. Her desk mate looked over at her book. "How long has it been now?" She asked. The woman who gave Dipper his pass looked back at her. "One year six months, and twenty-one days. I can't help but feel bad for him, his poor sister is in a coma. I can't imagine the hardships he is being forced to Indore. May God have mercy on him." The woman replied.

The elevator opened as a family of four exited the elevator, their daughter was in a hospital gown and sat in a wheel chair. Dipper allowed them to pass him by. They thanked him and went on their way. Dipper walked into the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor button. The door closed and the elevator started upwards. A simple ding followed by: "3rd floor ICU stay rooms." Dipper walked out of the elevator and turned right. He walked down the hall to room 312. He looked at the name on the plaque of the door. "Mabel Pines" he opened the door. His sister lied on the bed hooked up to a ventilator. He crossed the room and opened the blinds of her stay room. Sunlight filled the room. He took out the old roses in the vase and threw them out. He filled the vase with fresh water and put the new roses in. Dipper then walked over to the chair sitting off to the side of the room. He placed it next to her bedside and sat down next to her. "Hey, Mabel. I brought you some fresh roses. I also got an A on my English paper, you know the one I read to you? Mrs. Fern said it was one of the most interesting stories she'd ever read. I loved sharing the adventures we had while we stayed in Gravity Falls with Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford. Gosh you should have seen the look of thrill on her face when she handed back my paper. Your friends are asking about you at school, along with so many other people. I tell your friends about you, as for everyone else I just- I feel so pressured by them. I'd be lying if I didn't say I've had to go to the guidance office to try and bring down all my anxiety. I can't seem to stop crying once I start, I know I'm such a cry baby, right? That's what you say, right. Ha-ha. I just, wish you'd get better. I want you to talk to me, I want to hear you laugh, and make all those crazy sweaters that you love making. I want to go to the park like we always do looking for the paranormal and eating ice cream until the two of us get an ice cream headache. I miss those days Mabel, I miss you. The house doesn't feel the same without you. Please get better soon, so you can come home." Dipper said while holding her hand.

Flashback to one year ago

Dipper raced across the field of the school yard with Mabel in hot pursuit. She tackled him. "Hahahaha I got you bro bro!" Mabel said with a smile. "Hahaha yeah you did." Dipper chuckled back. Suddenly Mabel began to cough violently. "Mabel are you okay?!" Dipper asked in alarm. "Ugh, D-Dipper? I-I don't feel so we-" Mabel collapsed in Dipper's arms. "MABEL! SOMEBODY GET A TEACHER!" Dipper cried out.

In seconds a group of kids surrounded the two of them as multiple teachers along with the school's vice principle and principle along with paramedics to arrive. Teachers forced onlookers back which allowed for the paramedics to put Mabel on a stretcher. Dipper rushed along side the stretcher along with their principle. The Ambulance ride felt like forever, and when the paramedics arrived they'd called in a code blue, which meant that his sister was in cardiac arrest or B fib and at the moment it seemed very grim.

The ambulance stopped in the ambulance bay at the hospital, his parents were already there. The paramedics took Mabel inside. Dipper tried to follow her but his parents stopped him. "We can't go see her. I'm sorry Mason. We have to wait in the waiting room." His father explained. "N-No! I-I need to go with her! She needs me! She needs me Dad!" Dipper wailed in protest as tears fell down his cheeks. He pulled him close in a hug. "I know you want to be there for her, I know this is so scary. We're both scared to Mason. But the best thing we can do, is let the doctors do what they do best to save your sister: alright?" His father said. Dipper nodded. "Alright then, chin up Mason. She'll be alright."

In the waiting room

Dipper lied on his school bag trying to drift of to sleep, but sleep wasn't something his mind wanted. He was to scared about Mabel, and what her condition was. He looked up at the clock for the billionth time today. 11:59 pm they'd been there since 12:45 pm, and still no news had come. Dipper sat up. "OH, FOR THE LOVE OF-WHAT COULD POSSBLY KEEP THEM FROM TELLING US ABOUT MABEL!" Dipper screamed. Other families in the room waiting for news of their own families were shocked by the thirteen olds outburst. His mother put her hand on her son's shoulder who was trembling violently as he sodded uncontrollably. His father apologised for his son's out burst. His mother helped him to his feet and took him off outside the hospital. "Mason, I know you want answers. I want them too, but thing like this, aren't easy on anyone. You and your sister are only thirteen, for her to go into cardiac arrest at such a young age…I don't know what will happen." Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Okay dear, we're coming back." She hung up the phone. "That was your father, he says that the doctor would like to speak to us." Dipper ran off without his mother without even saying a single word to her. "Mason slow down please don't run!" His mother called out.

Dipper stopped in the waiting room when he saw the doctor. He wore a frown. Dipper's eyes widened as tears slipped down his cheeks. He slowly walked towards them. His mother arriving just shortly after. They all sat down with the doctor. He extended his hand. "My name is Dr. Keith, I've been the physician looking after your daughter." Both of Dipper's parents shook his hand first, Dipper hesitated but decided not to be rude and shook his hand. "Now I understand that this morning your daughter was completely healthy, she hasn't had any prior colds or virus' to today's event she also doesn't have any allergies. Your son had mentioned to the EMT's on the way here that leading up to the event they were both running after one another. He'd explained that she just suddenly begun coughing violently before collapsing, following this she had multiple intervals of seizures which lead her heart into cardiac arrest or B fib. We took a CT scan of your daughter's brain as well as took multiple EKG readings of your daughter's heart. She is in stable condition …however, she has had a stoke. Most of her brain functions were affected by the stroke, unfortunately, at this time; your daughter is in a comatose state. I'm not sure at the moment wither she'll eventually wake up or not. She is on a ventilator which is breathing for her. She is up in the ICU, I'll personally take you to her room so you may see her. I also have some documentation for you as the parents to sign." The doctor explained.

End of Flashback

A knock came from the door. Dipper looked back as Keith entered the room. "Hello Mason." He said as he greeted him. "Good afternoon Dr. Keith, how is she today?" Dipper asked Keith as the man made his way over to him. "Well I have some good news, though it's nothing concrete." Keith said. Dipper raised his brow. "Meaning?"

"We did another CT scan this morning, and unlike two weeks ago we found that there is some small activity in at lest her right hand, though it is very discrete." Keith explained. "So, you're telling me she can feel me holding her hand?" Dipper asked with hope in his voice. "Not completely no, to her it might feel more like pins and needles on a more sensory based analysis, meaning she might feel something there, though she may not register it as your hand. As I said before, this activity is very discrete, almost non-existent, but it is activity no less." Dipper frowned the hope he once had vanishing like it had so many times before. "Any idea if she'll ever wake up?" Dipper asked, though he already knew what answer he was going to get. "Still at this time there is no strong indication of her mind being active enough to wake up, though seeing this activity means that there eventually be a small possibility she could wake up, as always, I'll continue to monitor your sister's progress. Though, your parents have- brought up some concerns. They're worried about you Mason. They've told me that you've been- they know about those wrists of yours. May I have a look at them please." Keith asked. Dipper pulled his arms to his chest. "I-I-I don't know what you mean?" Keith frowned. "Mason, what you're doing to yourself is something I've seen many times before, for many it is a "cooping" strategy to deal with their pain, but without the proper treatment and without making sure things are sterilized your cuts can get quite infected. You could get very sick. You don't want to have to have an IV in your arm to keep you healthy, would you?" Keith asked. Dipper looked back at Mabel. "I-I won't get in trouble, w-will I?" Dr. Keith shook his head. "Normally yes, you're purposely causing injury to yourself. Known as a self harm risk, if you were anyone else I would put you on a form one and get you psych evaluated- which I probably should do; however, despite what I should do, I'll let this slide past me so long as those cuts aren't extremely deep or infected. Though if I find they are I will have no choice but to get you evaluated, it would be more beneficial for you if we can get your anxiety and depression in check. Are we in agreement?" Keith asked. Dipper looked down at his sleeves. He nodded as he held out his arms to Dr. Keith. Keith pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and pushed up both of Dipper's sleeves, which reveled many red angry cuts littering his wrist to mid-arms. "My, this is quite destructive, one of the more worst cases I've seen, though not the worst." He carefully analyzed each individual cut on each arm. "Now Mason, I'm going to ask you a serious question in regards to this and I want an honest answer from you. When you do this to yourself, do you ever have a sense of thrill, satisfaction, relief? If so which one?" Keith asked as he continued looking at the cuts. "I-I…I don't know? I guess when I do it I feel as if I'm feeling the pain my sister experienced when she had her stroke, Or-or maybe I just can't take any more voices in my head, all I ever hear now days are people asking me about my sister, and seeing all those happy families just strikes a bloody nerve in my skull that I just can't ignore, why can they be so God damn happy when I sit here every single day for the past year wondering if my sister's ever going to wake up again. I can't stand being on my own! We've never been apart, when my Great Uncle offered me a position as his apprentice I almost took it if not for Mabel talking me out of it. We've never been on our own. Now I know how it feels, and I fucking hate it! I fucking hate it. I don't normally sware but…that's how I feel, I'm just so angry, I'm scared, I'm lonely, I just-want my sister back. I would do anything, to get her back." Dipper wept.

Keith stopped for a moment to look up at Dipper's face. His eyes were full of regret. He never wanted to do this to himself to begin with, that look said it all. "Mason, want else has been going on, at school or at home, it's okay, this is a safe place. You can tell me anything."

Dipper winced. "W-well, Mom and Dad…they've been arguing more. I hear them fighting downstairs all the time, and when I hear them I only feel worse. I don't feel like I can talk to them anymore. So, I- take the knife in my room and cut my writs. I don't like using it as an "escape" I use it to remind myself that I've got to keep going, that I have to believe the pain will stop eventually. As for school, I'm passing all my courses at a high point grade average. But- I find myself in our school's guidance office practically every day. I've always had paranoia and anxiety, but never depression. I've never had a real reason to feel sad for an extended amount of time. I probably do need medication to help me get it under control, but only you can make that descion."

Keith completed his examination. "Well, it seems to me that the cuts you currently have aren't in need of stiches, though some need a stronger prescription to bring down some of the swelling and slight infection. Now I did say if they were infected that I would put you on a form one, however they're not to bad, instead I'm going to book you an appointment with our guidance councillor and also have one of the psychiatrists sit in on the meeting to prescribe medication for your depression and anxiety. I need you to tell them the same things you told me today. I'll let you know when that is when I come back with your prescription cream."

Dipper nodded. Keith turned to leave. Dipper caught his hand. Keith turned to look at him. Dipper raised his head. "Thank you, for not putting me in a psych word. I will tell them everything. I promise." Dipper said. He nodded. "You're welcome."

Keith left the room and he turned back to Mabel he laid his arms on her bed. He closed his eyes as he laid his head on Mabel's bed. Slowly he drifted off without ever realizing it.

When Keith opened the door to Mabel's room he noticed Dipper hunched over her bed, as he sat in the chair. His shoulders fell up and down evenly. He smiled softly. He didn't want to wake him but visiting hour was going to end soon and he still needed to know how to apply his cream. Keith gently shook his shoulder. "Mason, time to wake up." Keith muttered. "Um, let me sleep Mom." Dipper groaned in response. Keith shook him again. "Mason you're in the hospital, please wake up." Dipper groggy came back to a wakeful state. He saw Keith and remembered where he was, "Good sleep?" Keith asked. "Best I've gotten in who knows how long." Dipper replied. "How many hours of sleep do you get a night?" Keith questioned. "Depends, 1-3 hours max, I spend most of that time either cutting, reading an interesting book I found over my summer holiday, or on my computer looking for answers and working on my projects. I know it's not the required sleep for someone my age, but again depression does that." Dipper explained. Keith sighed. "No, it isn't enough sleep. But that's for another day. Here is your cream." He said handing Dipper a bag with his cream. He took it willingly. "Now it will burn any open wounds but it will have a cooling effect. I would put it on once in the morning and once before bed. Though if you make any new cuts please put this cream on it right away to lessen the risk of an infection. Also, please don't apply it with your bare hands, use gloves. Once the cream is on you can wrap your arms with gauze to keep from wiping away the cream." Keith instructed. Dipper nodded. "Got it."

"As for your meeting, it's this Saturday at 12:40 pm I've already left a message with your mother who has already confirmed that she'll bring you. I told her that you will be doing this meeting alone without her being there." Keith explained. Another nod from Dipper. "Okay, thanks Doctor Keith."

Dipper looked down at his watch. "Well visiting hours over." He kissed Mabel's forehead. "Stay strong Mabel, I'll figure something out." He whispered under his breath. With that Dipper picked up his bag and walked back to the elevator, the same family that had passed him earlier came out of the elevator. Dipper pressed the ground floor button and the elevator descended. A ding followed by: "Ground Floor." Dipper walked out of the elevator and walked back to the visitor's desk. "Hello Shalin, here's my pass." Dipper said handing her his pass. She took it from him. "Thank you, Mason, how are you doing this evening?" Shalin asked him. He shrugged. "As well as one can be when their sister is in a stroke induced coma." Without another word Dipper left.

As Dipper made his way to the bus stop a man bumped into him. Dipper winced as the pain from his cuts stun. "Hey watch where you're going!" Dipper snapped. The man turned to look at him, his eyes were as cold as ice, the over powering smell of alcohol reeked from this man's cloths. Dipper winced but he stood his ground. "How about you mind your damn business, kid." With out another interaction the man walked away. "Typical alcoholic, thirty-nine years old, kicked out of the house and bunking with his friends. Jeez, the fact I've learned how to read people just from my special book alone. I know that my Great Uncle wrote it, and most of the things in it are real, I've seen them with my own eyes when we stayed in Gravity Falls. It seems so odd now to me to be back here with no magical creatures, but if my hunch is right, and I've studied that bloody page enough that demon might just be able to help me out. But before I try to summon him-that's even if I still can use the spell outside of Gravity Falls- I need a solid reason. If I know anything about demons from the lore I've read, I could make a big mistake. So, he is my last resort should I ever need to use him." Dipper muttered to himself until he arrived at the bus stop.

The bus came and Dipper got on and sat down. He watched the stores pass by. Finally, his stop came up and he thanked the driver and got off the bus. He walked down his street. Only stopping outside his house. Dipper looked down at his sleeves. "How'd she find out about my cutting? I wasn't stupid and left out obvious clues, did I? No, I couldn't have. Could I? Oh, screw it, I'll just ask her!" With that said Dipper took out his key and opened the door. "Mom, I'm home!" Dipper called. His mother came out of the kitchen into the parlor. "Hello, sweetheart." Dipper took off his shoes. "So, how did you know?" He asked not looking up at her. "What ever do you mean?" He looked up now with fury in his brown-gold eyes. "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME MOM! YOU KNOW EXCATLY WHAT I MEAN!" Dipper snapped pointing his finger at her. "Mason Pines _do not_ use that tone with me!" She snapped in response. "Then answer my damn question, how did you know, and how long have you known!"

His mother lowered her head. "I figured it out when you started wearing long sleeves, or just about anything that covered your writs and arms. It's 74 degrees out Mason, normal people in California are waring tank tops or short sleeves. You don't even want to go in your Grandma's pool. I-I also found blood on your clothes. So, when you were asleep I checked your writs. I've known for a week. Doctor Keith and I met yesterday about it. He said he would speak with you today. He gave you a prescription, right?" His mother explained. "Yeah he gave me a cream, but you had no right in snooping around what I've been doing. You think I wanted to do this to myself?" Dipper snapped as he reveled his arm. His mother covered her mouth with her hands. Dipper gasped at the look on her face. He backed up and sat back on the stair case. "M-Mom?" He questioned. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Mason? What have we done wrong to make you do this?" She asked as tears slipped down her cheeks. "M-Mom, d-don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I've just had so much on my mind. You and Dad, don't seem as easy to talk to anymore. I'm sorry." Dipper said as he covered his arm again with his sleeve. She pulled him into an embrace. He wince at the action. His mind traveled back to the day Mabel had tackled him with her hug, the last hug she'd ever given him. Panic set in. "Please stop, let me go!" His mother quickly released him as he raced up the stairs. He slammed the door behind him. His back laid ageist the wooden door. Dipper gasped for air as is mind flashed memories of him and his sister. Dipper locked his door and crossed the room to his drawer. He opened it and grabbed the knife in his hand. He put the cold knife to his skin, he was about to cut himself but froze. "I'm sorry, this is the only way." He slit the knife across his flesh and bit back his scream of agony. He repeated the assault six more times before collapsing to his knees. Tears filled his eyes. "Damn it, it hurts so bad. But it's the only way, I have to keep going for Mabel's sake. I know she wouldn't want this for me. I just wish I could see you awake again Mabel. My heart yarns for the day we can speak again. So, I can see that wonderful creative spark that lights up your eyes. I just need you home. I just need to know if you miss me as much as I miss you." Dipper wept as he fell to his side trembling from shock. So many times, before this would always happen, cutting never got any easier for him to do. The feeling of slitting your own skin open purposely? Why would anyone want that? It was painful and the lasting scares it left behind only remined him of the pain he was forced to go through. Dipper rolled onto his back and looked up at his mobile solar system, then to his monster posters and notes on the walls. "I hate that I feel this way, I guess I really do need therapy after all? I mean, they're professionals if they're working in the hospital, right? I'm not getting anywhere like this." He muttered. He looked over to his backpack. "Well I guess I should put that cream on my wrist like Dr. Keith mentioned." Dipper attempted to sit up but the world just spun. Dipper held his head. "What the heck? Why am I-?" His eye drifted to his right arm which was soaked in warm dripping blood. His eyes widened. "Oh crap! I must have cut deeper then I thought on that last cut! I'm losing a lot more blood then I'm used to. I need to put presser on- it." His head spun as he passed out.

When Dipper came to his mother was sitting next to him. "Mom?" She looked down at him. "Oh, my baby, you worried me to death!" He looked around. "W-where am I?"

"The hospital, hello Mason." Dr. Keith said as he came into the room. "You now I'm mad with you, don't you?" Dipper nodded. "Yes sir. How bad…was it?" The doctor breathed a sigh. "You thankfully didn't hit a major artery but you did cut a blood line, I've stitched it up, again with this I should put you into the word upstairs. But I won't. You're to stay home with adult supervision, this means if you want to come here to see your sister tomorrow afternoon your mother or father is to accompany you. This is a vary serious matter Mason, it's not a joking matter. If you had been home alone you might have died from blood loss. I doubt either of your parents could deal with losing another child. Do you understand?"

Dipper turned his head away. "I would like to go home." His mind bristled with fury. He was angry with himself for having not paid enough attention to how deep he'd made the cuts. "I'll get the discharge papers." Dr. Keith said as he left the room.

Dipper lifted his arm to look at it. He had an IV in his arm, As well as bruising from the needle in his arm for the IV. "I so fucking stupid." His mother looked at him angerly. "Did you just sware?" Dipper nodded. "Yeah and so what if I did, am I wrong? I'm stupid for what I did, I let my mind take the wheel and I ended up cutting to deep, and you know what; it's your fault for making me think of the last hug my sister ever gave me. You forget I'm the last person she ever talked to before she-" tears filled his eyes as he pressed on one of his cuts which sent a shot of pain through Dipper's body. His mother grabbed his hand to make him stop. "I'm the last person she ever hugged, and ever spoke to before she had her stroke before she became brain dead. Well you want to know what Dr. Keith told me today? They did a CT scan today and she has a discrete amount of brain activity just in her right hand. But it isn't concrete or pronounced enough to say there is any improvement." He clutched the blankets in his fists as he looked up at the ceiling. God did his vision ever swim with his overbearing emotions. It was one thing to be able to focus on the world around you when you didn't feel a bray of emotions knocking on your doorstep every time you closed your eyes or were alone in your own self-indulgence. Though he wasn't as fortunate as many other kids his age. He wondered if maybe he wasn't the only one who felt this way. He slowly closed his eyes as he released a long pain-filled sigh. No amount of apologies could make up for what he'd done tonight. He'd been careless, reckless, and just a complete idiot over all. There was no greater mistake then what he'd done. What would it take for him to get it through his head that what he was doing was a risk that put his life on the line, and that same risk could take his parents only other child away from them. Two kids in the hospital, no one at home, imprisoned in the walls of a psych word, unable to see his sister like he had for the past year. He couldn't bear the thought in his mind. Was that a risk that he was willing to continue taking? Did he really want to end up locked away for being destructive to his own body, did he really want to blame his self-harming on his comatose sister's condition? No that felt so wrong now that he really took the time to think it through. He now knew the price he could pay if the doctor looking after him tonight hadn't been the same doctor looking after his sister. He would've been put on a form one and become an inpatient at the hospital in their psych word. The thought sent chills down his spine. Not the kind you got from the cold air up north- no- this was the kind of chills you got when you are terrified by something. He was terrified; terrified by the thought of being locked away from the rest of the world. Being so close to his sister and yet sealed away behind locked doors. The same place where people who have serve mental health challenges stayed. He could learn in time how to change his destructive behavior, he knew deep down in his gut that he could. He'd have to learn it fast if he wanted to stay alive and out of the hospital.

Dr. Keith returned with the discharge papers and handed them to Dipper's mother. She took them from his hand. Dr. Keith sat on the edge of Dipper's bed. "That look tells me you've just realized just where you are mentally. You're scared now aren't you? You know now that I and everyone else will be watching you more closely from now on. You alone have the power to stop hurting yourself Mason. You have my number and I can take a moment and speak with you; should anything ever come up. You and I have known each other for well over a year now Mason. You can trust me."

Dipper thought back to his book at home. One page in particular came to his mind. "Remember in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust." Dipper turned his head. He never knew what his Great Uncle had meant by those words. He never really discuss the Journals to him much outside of a select few things. He'd taken the third journal home with him. Still though, Bill Cipher was an option he could use to save his sister- and again he was his last resort option. No amount of risk should be taken when summoning a demon- that was even if he was real? Sure most of what was written in the journals were in fact real, the concept of a demon being real was superstation. And even if he was in fact real could he even be summoned in a place like Piedmont, California? A place with no magical properties? Dipper turned back to look at Dr. Keith. "Yeah, I've realized. I've got a lot to work on. Maybe once I start taking the medication they'll prescribe at my meeting maybe I'll be able to stop this kind of behavior." Dipper said at last. Dr. Keith nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, let's hope so." With that he got to his feet and took the discharge papers from Dipper's mother and signed off. "Alright, that's all. Please go home and get some rest Mason. I'll send in a nurse to take out the IV and take off the wires to let you head home." Dr. Keith said as he left the room.

A minute later a nurse came in and begun turning off the monitors and removed the IV from his arm. Once she was finished Dipper and his mother left the hospital. The car ride home was silent. By the time the two returned home it was 12:10 am. Dipper opened the car door and walked to the door. His mother unlocked it and both went inside. Dipper took off his shoes and went upstairs. He took the extra still hidden knife out of its hiding space and brought it downstairs. "Here, this is the only other knife I've got. I don't want it in my room to tempt me." He said offering the knife to his mother. She took it from him and put it on the counter top. She kissed his forehead gently. "Thank you for being honest with me Mason. Now then you can go up and get some sleep." Dipper nodded. "Yeah, alright." He turned to head upstairs to his room. He changed out of his clothes and into his PJ's. Hoping into bed he settled in. He took Mabel's favourite pink unicorn stuffy and cuddled it close to himself. "Good night Mabel." He muttered as he drifted off into sleep.


End file.
